Tasks and the resources charged with handling the tasks are inseparable factors in system service performance. Each task comes with its own set of challenges and the capacity each subset of the resources can take on these challenges can be unique and ever-changing. However, tasks are often distributed to resources largely on the basis of a predefined queuing strategy. Accordingly, tasks may be assigned and distributed in a manner which fails to capitalize on potential advantages presented by the tasks being handled, the specific resources, or both.